


Yellow Eyed Demon (Cat)

by nerdydemonlover



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Emotionally Constipated Men, Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-03-14 19:07:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3422258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdydemonlover/pseuds/nerdydemonlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean ends up taking care of Sammy's cat when he leaves for college. It leads to a meeting with a handsome vet. The cat in question is real, she's mine. Every evil reference to her has been said at one point or another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sammy had found the litter of kittens and their mother cat sometime in his sophomore year of high school behind Uncle Bobby’s body shop. While they had managed to find homes for most of them, one they had ended up keeping. Technically her name was Pepper, but she was a demon of a cat. While she loved Sammy, she barely tolerated Dean and Bobby. The black cat made a habit of hiding most of the time when one of them were around, making evil sounds that belonged on bad Halloween sound effects recordings. Too bad Sammy had to leave her when he went off to Stanford. No pets in the dorms and his scholarship stipulated on campus housing. That meant the yellow eyed demon would now live with Dean for the time being. It had been 5 years, as Sam was now in law school, and a grudging truce was in place.   
It was that time of year again. Dean got the annual mailer from the vet that Pepper was due for shots and a check-up. Dean hated it because it meant he had to catch her and put her in a carrier, a feat easier said than done. Last year the vet had joking asked about when he had last gotten a tetanus shot due to a nasty looking scratch. But Dean had promised his brother that he would take care of the beast. After all, it had been not long after Dad had left again, this time for good, that he found the cats, which was probably why Bobby let him keep the brat. “Might as well get it over with.” He sighed to himself and called the clinic.  
“Sioux City Animal Ark, Meg speaking. How can I help you?”  
“Uh, hi Meg, this is Dean Winchester. I need to make an appointment for Pepper.”  
“Sure thing, Dean. Looks like you guys had been seeing Dr. Nell, but she retired a few months ago. Would you like to get set up with our new Dr.?”  
“Whatever’s fine, she just needs shots and a check-up. You guys have always been good to us.”  
“How’s Tuesday afternoon?”  
“I can do first thing in the morning if you have anything.”  
“Yes, looks like Dr. Novak has an opening at 845 on Tuesday.”  
“Fine, see you then.”  
“See ya Dean.”  
Dean hung up then phone and tried not to be smug to the cat lounging in the window. “You’re not getting me this time cat, I’ll be ready for you.”  
The next few days passed and then it was Tuesday morning. Dean dressed in a long sleeve Henley which he buttoned down for now and found some leather gardening gloves in the garage. He was set, Pepper hadn’t seen the cat carrier put in the spare bedroom the day before, so she was once again in her window perch. Once Dean picked her up though, it was over. Pepper didn’t like anyone picking her up in the best of circumstances, but once she saw her dreaded carrier, she became a writhing ball of black fur, claws, and teeth. He was glad for the Henley and the gloves, but still pushed her into the carrier as gently as he could, without getting bit, and locked it. Dean shed the gloves but decided to take them with him in the car to the appointment.  
He arrived at the clinic a few minutes after they opened at 830. Bobby had ingrained a notion that you always arrive early to appointments, especially Drs., because there is usually paperwork involved. Today though, not so much. The woman at the reception desk smiled at him when he walked in and set the carrier on the raised counter.  
“Hi Dean, how’s Pepper.”  
Pepper answered the question with a low grumbly sound that was in no way friendly.  
“Same charming self I see.”  
“How you doing, Meg?”  
“Fine. Dr. Novak is running a tiny bit late this morning, but I’ll get you in a room with a tech and we can get started as soon as one’s available.”  
“Thanks Meg.”  
Dean picked the cat carrier back up and moved over to one of the chairs. He wasn’t sitting but a minute or two when another woman came to take them back to a room. Well familiar with her temperament, the tech that started examining the cat was extra careful and kept a firm grip on her back. Cursory exam complete, she placed the cat back in the cage and looked at Dean, “Well, I heard Dr. Novak right as I was coming in. I’ll let him know that you guys are ready for him and I’ll get the shots ready so we can get you out of here as fast as possible. I’m sure you have better things to do with your day than hang out here.”  
Dean smiled at the woman, “Thanks, ‘preciate it”  
She left the small room but when she shut the door, it didn’t latch and swung back open a bit. Dean heard a deep voice travel down the hallway and couldn’t help a little eavesdropping.   
“Sorry about being late, Meg.”  
“By the looks of you, you had a good time.” Dean could feel the impish smile in her voice. She had been a flirty tease as long as he had known her. He hadn’t liked her at first, but sarcasm and sexual innuendo won out. As long as she knew she didn’t have a chance in hell with the person, she was borderline outrageous sometimes.   
“No. I did not. Balthazar started hinting about moving in.”  
“Well, that good right?”  
“I’ve known him for a month. A month. I don’t move that fast with anyone. He wasn’t the least bit happy when he left this morning.”  
“Sorry Doc. Maybe you guys can kiss and make up later.”  
A sound that sounded a lot like “Hrrumpf” was the end of the conversation. A moment later, the door to the room was opening with a shallow knock.   
Dean couldn’t believe his eyes at the man walking through the door. Tall, as tall as him or close to it, a runner’s build, and black, spiky hair. But it was the blue eyes that captured his gaze. Like gemstones sparkling in the sun. Dean stood to shake his hand, but doubted he would have the power of speech to introduce himself. Luckily the other man took the first opportunity, “Dean, I presume? I’m Dr. Novak. And this must be Pepper?” he bent over to glance inside the carrier. To Dean’s surprise, no noises were emanating from within. She regarded him with curiosity only.  
“Uh, be careful. She’s a demon,” Dean warned.  
Dr. Novak chuckled and stood up, “That’s okay. Today is toothy Tuesdays. So, the chart says she’s eight? Any problems or concerns?”  
“Uh, no. just routine cat stuff.”  
“Alright, let take a look at her.” And with that, the vet opened up the door to the carrier and with great ease, pulled the cat from the carrier. Not a peep. He examined her all over, poked and prodded as vets do, even got a temperature. And as the exam when on Dean even thought he heard purring. “She doesn’t seem that bad.”  
“Trust me, Doc. She officially belongs to my brother Sam, and there’s only room in her tiny little black heart for 1 person. I’ve never seen her warm up to someone right away. I’ve had her while he’s in school and she lets me scratch her head once in a while and wakes me up to feed her. I might not even see her for the next day or so after subjecting her to the cage”  
The vet laughed. It was a warm sound that traveled all the way down Dean’s spine. He surprised himself at his reaction. Maybe it had just been too long since, well anyone, but this was weird and making him all nervous and hungry to hear it again.   
“Well, Dean. Animals do tend like me, it’s part of the job description. Well, she seems on good health for a cat her age, healthy weight. Let me just poke her a couple times and we’ll be done.”  
Dean almost choked at the comment, but managed, he hoped, to hide it in a cough. Dean thought for a second about the good vet poking him. “Dean? We’re all done. Mandy will meet you guys up front. See up next time.”  
Dean, shaken from his reverie too soon as the cat was being put back in her torturous cage, noises once again sounding out into the room. The doctor looked down at the carrier and shook his head, chuckling as he left. For a second, Dean thought the oxygen left with him. 

 

Castiel Novak’s life was a tempest in a teapot since Balthazar. He was just starting to care for him, but the short nature of their relationship and the fact that Balthazar was the most ridiculously over the top man Castiel had ever met were causing him to gently apply the brakes to their relationship. Not that he wanted it to end, just slow down a bit. Balthazar did not know the meaning. They had a fight the evening before, he wanted Cas (or Cassie as he called him) to move in with him, but Cas had panicked and refused. “Not yet, it’s too soon.” But Balthazar had almost taken the gentle let down as a signal to break up. It raged on until 2 in the morning, when they finally collapsed in bed after an intense round of make-up sex. But now Cas was running late for work. Meg always teased him when he was rushed and running late that his hair ended up looking like “sex hair". Too bad could never figure out what she meant by that. But, oh was he going to hear about it today, she had caught sight of the edge of a hickey before he had his tie on. He was in for a long day.  
He grabbed the chart from her. “Pepper, cat domestic. Owner Dean Winchester” he skimmed any notes from the previous vet. Apparently, the cat was well known at the clinic for being one of the least friendly towards strangers. “Yellow eyed demon” was scribbled on the bottom of one page, and was that a drop, a little bit of blood? Well, this will be interesting. He gave a cursory knock on the door as he entered. He was not prepared for the owner of the cat. Castiel knows it’s kind of a cliché, but it’s also sort of true. Manly men don’t generally own cats. And Dean Winchester was a Man. Growing up a closeted gay man in a religious household, Cas could hide his interest with the best of them, but this was going to be a test. Tall, bow legged, chest and biceps that were shadowed under the shirt. And then he saw the man’s green eyes. Oh, Castiel was in trouble. “Dean, I presume? I’m Dr. Novak. And this must be Pepper?” He held his hand out to shake Dean’s hand and wanted to melt. He bent over to look at the cat hiding in its carrier to distract him from the man in front of him.  
“Uh, be careful. She’s a demon,” Dean warned.  
Cas couldn’t help but laugh a little. The cat inside the carrier was looking at him with curiosity, but didn’t seem to have any malice towards him. He stood up to ask Dean a couple more questions. By the time that Cas was done he had loosened up a little, even made a subtle innuendo or two himself, but had to leave before he thoroughly embarrassed himself. After all, he was seeing someone. This was highly inappropriate. He finally made the vet tech escort them up front instead of him doing it himself like he normally did, under the pretext of he was running late.  
He was not at all unhappy that Balthazar called and cancelled their plans for that night.   
Wednesday came and went without an issue, and as Cas knew that Balthazar was receiving a large order that day, they would not be seeing each other. He sent him a couple flirty texts, but the responses he got back were late and flat.   
Thursday, Cas had a cancellation right after his scheduled lunch so he decided to take the hour and a half he had off and go see Balthazar at the auction house. When he entered, the girl normally manning the front desk was gone, probably on her lunch break too, so Cas wandered through the large building marveling at all the beautiful items that were being prepped for the next auction. He did love it there. That’s how they had met even, a co-worker had suggested the place to pick up unique furniture at a good price. Cas had picked up Balthazar instead. As he made his way to the back, he started to hear the sounds. Undeniable in their origin, a man and a woman were enjoying themselves behind the curtain. Cas knew before he drew it back what he would see, but he had to look. Balthazar and the missing receptionist from the front having sex against a chest of drawers. Cas didn’t even let them know he had seen them, just walked out. Later that night, he texted Balthazar too break up, but at least he had the decency to say why.  
Fridays are generally reserved for sick appointments at the clinic only, so days could be busy or slow. Thankfully, it was a very slow day and Cas spent most of it sitting in his office reading. His phone ringing quite often from texts or calls from Balthazar. Cas never picked up or responded. That was one thing he was adamant about. No cheating, no going back to a cheater. Finally he just turned off his phone and at the end of the day decided to take Meg's suggestion and head over to the Roadhouse and get drunk, too bad he was doing it alone, not even a buddy to drink with. He hated being the new kid in town.

He had driven by the place a few times, it looked loud and boisterous. Good, somewhere he could get lost in. His loneliness conflicting with social anxiety. He sat at the bar in front of the strangest looking scrawny man with a mullet tending bar. “What can I get for ya?” the bartender asked wiping down the bar.   
“Scotch neat.”  
Ash poured him his drink and Cas nursed it for a few minutes, suddenly thinking going out to a bar was a bad idea. Besides drinking by yourself, his dad always said that was the first step towards being an alcoholic. Of course his dad also said Cas was going to burn in hell when he found out he was gay, so what did he know.   
It wasn’t until the man’s face was almost in his that he notice him, but then there were those eyes again. Tree frog green, the vet in him noted. “Dr. Novak?”  
Cas looked at Dean, not sure if it was just wishful thinking for so long that he started to see the small marking of disappointment fall onto his face, “Dean, right? The little black cat, Poppy or something?”   
“Pepper, or Demon, whatever you like. What are you doing here all by yourself, if you don’t mind me asking?”  
Cas didn’t want to share the horrible truth with this stranger. Didn’t want him to see him as damaged so he told part of the truth, the safe part, “I, um, don’t really know anyone in town. I only moved here a few months ago.”  
Dean looked at him for a second as if he was trying to figure out if that was why Cas was sitting there but then waved him towards the booth were his friends were sitting, “Come sit with us. My brother’s in town, you need to meet the moose.”  
He was so torn, this handsome stranger was welcoming him towards friends and family with no seeming agenda. But it was still raw from Balthazar, “I wouldn’t want to intrude. Besides I was most likely going to go home soon.”  
It was clear that Dean was not taking ‘no’ for an answer. “No man, come on, drown whatever sorrows you got with us. It’s never as bad as it seems when you’re around other people.” And with that, Dean grabbed his beers in one hand and Cas’s arm in the other and practically frog-marched him to the table. 

 

 

Friday night the Roadhouse was jumping with the usual mix of regulars and newbies. Dean and his friends had staked out a booth early, of course that’s easy when one of those friends is the kid of the owner. Dean was almost done with his second beer when Charlie smacked him in the shoulder as she walked up. He stood and gave his best friend a hug, noticing the new girl on her arm. “And who is this? Charlie Bradbury, you holding out on us?”  
“Whatever, Winchester. Everybody this is Dorothy, Dorothy everybody.” And the two slid in opposite Dean.   
He knocks back the rest of his bottle, “Hey, I’m going to get a refill, you guys want something?”  
“Couple beers for us is fine. Might order some burgers in a few, but right now I need a drink!”  
Dean wandered through the throng of people towards the bar where Ash was bartending for the night. 

“My compadre! Another refill?” the mullet headed man was always so strange. Enthusiastic even. Dean liked him, but small doses were best. No one would know it by his looks but Ash was also the smartest man in most any room also, he just didn’t give a shit.   
Dean held up his fingers, “3, Charlie and her new girlfriend just showed up.”  
“Oh, I like Charlie, she speaks my language.”  
“Ash, nobody speaks your language.”  
“I’m hurt. Dean-o” Ash mockingly held his hand over his heart. “I gotta get more from the back. Just can’t keep up tonight. Be right back.”  
Dean gave him a little wave and turned to lean against the bar. It was then that he noticed the man drinking quietly alone a few feet from him. The vet from the other morning. The attractive vet from the other morning. He closed the few steps between them and held out his hand leaning his head over and toward the bar so he was looking at him better. “Dr. Novak?”

The man turned to him and studied him seriously for a minute without taking Dean’s hand. It was long enough that he thought that he would just put his hand down, walk away and go lick his ego’s wounds back at the table. But then he felt another hand in his and a small smile was on the other man’s face, “Dean, right? The little black cat, Poppy or something?”  
“Pepper, or Demon, whatever you like. What are you doing here all by yourself, if you don’t mind me asking?”  
“I, um, don’t really know anyone in town. I only moved here a few months ago.” He looked back down into his glass as he said it and Dean was certain there was more to the story. He had seen looks like that before, hell, he had worn that look enough times. Lonely, don’t think anyone cares enough to drag you out of where you’re wallowing. He made up his mind right there.   
“Come sit with us. My brother’s in town, you need to meet the moose.”  
“I wouldn’t want to intrude. Besides I was most likely going to go home soon.”  
“No man, come on, drown whatever sorrows you got with us. It’s never as bad as it seems when you’re around other people.” Dean knew that one for a fact, learned it the hard way. By that time, Ash had come back with his beers and Dean was essentially dragging the man back to the table with him.  
“Hey everybody, scoot over. This is Dr. Novak. I’m forcing him to be sociable.”   
The scowl on the doctor’s face was clear to everyone and to Dean it was just frickin hilarious, “Call, me Cas.” Said the man to the group as he slipped onto the bench next to Jo.  
Dean gave his best ‘I’m impressed’ face at the name and sat at the end of the seat next to Cas. He was aware that they were all squeezed in and now his whole thigh was touching Cas. “That’s an unusual name.”  
“It’s short for Castiel. I don’t think I have to tell you why I go by the shorter version.”  
Soon there was beer and food flowing throughout the group. Cas had finally started to relax, but then Dean asked why he was looking so down in the dumps when he first saw him at the bar. “I, well, I was sort of seeing someone and even though I liked him a lot, he wanted to move a lot faster than I did. From what I gather from his friends, he was like that. Two speeds, hot or cold. Well, I told him that I wanted to go slow and he wasn’t happy, but agreed. That was Tuesday. Yesterday, I...got a text message and it’s over.”  
“What a douche.”  
“Yes, well. I may not have been involved with Balthazar for long but I was thought he was at least not that kind of person.”  
“I mean who does that? Beaks up with someone with a text.”  
“Umm, apparently, British antique dealers. Also, he was one of the first people I met when I moved here. The only people I knew here, socially, were his friends.”  
“Oh.” Dean took another drink. He was glad he took the chance and dragged Cas over. Clearly this man needed some friends. Dean was very interested in being friends with him. The night was definitely getting more interesting. He was also happy his brother was on the other end of the table so Sammy couldn’t give him near as much shit as he normally would. 

By the time Dean and Sam rolled back into the driveway, Sammy looked half passed out. Dean felt somewhat guilty for dragging him out tonight after him flying in this morning, but it had been worth it. He hit his brother against his chest to wake him and they made their way into the house. “Hey, Dean, How was that guy tonight?”  
“He’s the vet for your devil cat. Met him the other day when I took her for shots.”   
“But WHO is he?  
“He’s just a guy, we met the other day, I saw him at the bar, he looked like he needed a friend, so a made him come over. And I was right”  
“It had nothing to do with the fact that he was hot?”  
“Dude, no! I was just being nice.”  
“Are you going to see him again?”  
“I…um…crap.”  
“What?”  
“I don’t have his number.”  
“You’re such an idiot.”  
“Bitch”  
“Jerk”

Dean spent a quiet Saturday alone tinkering on the black Impala he called his baby. It was a 1967 and he made sure it was in pristine working condition at all time, thanks to all the time he had spent working in Bobby’s garage when he was younger. He didn’t have much time to devote to it as he would like now. He was working full time at Briarcliff which allowed him to enroll in graphic design classes for free. He was one year out from his degree after 6 years but he was going to do it debt free, thanks to that. Sammy too, since his big brain had garnered a full ride to Stanford and then on to Stanford Law. There was a light at the end of the tunnel. He had surprised even himself when he found that the Catholic university was a good fit, as long as he kept his private life private. No need for them to know the not so pure thoughts he had been having about the good doctor for one. It was easy when he lived on the other side of town though, to section off each portion of his life.   
Dean wiped the grease off his hands and checked to see that when he turned the key over, the car rumbled to his satisfaction. Grinning like an idiot when it did, “That’s my baby.”  
Looking at his watch, he realized that he was supposed to meet Ellen, Bobby and Sammy for lunch in a little less than an hour and he still had to shower, he quickly turned the car back off and dashed back inside to change. 

By the time that Dean arrived at the restaurant, he was just barely on time. His hair was still slightly damp, but it was lunch with ‘family’ and family wouldn’t have cared if he had shown up looking like a grease monkey, that was done strictly for the sake of the location and not wanting to look like a fool. The man who owned the restaurant, Crowley, roamed around like a king in a black suit. Dean knew him, because he would bring his cars into Bobby’s shop, wasn’t quite sure of him though, never really sure if he was being laughed at or not. He greeted the table with his usual effervescence. “Hello, boys! And the lovely, Ms. Ellen, too. What brings you to my little establishment?”  
Bobby eyed Crowley, theirs had always been the gruff banter of old men who pretended to hate each other, but would be the first one there if something was wrong. “Sam is home from college for the weekend. Thought we’d remind him what real food tasted like before he has to go back to California.”  
“Ugh, California,” Crowley head went up as he rolled his eyes so far back Dean thought they might just fall out. “Rabbit food and fad diets, the lot of them. Sammy why don’t you let me make you a steak?”  
“Nobody calls me Sammy anymore, Crowley.” Sam laughed as he shook his head. “Compromise okay? I’ll have the steak salad.”  
“Fine. Bloody granola freaks have done their damage already, I see.”  
They all finished ordering and Crowley marched off to the kitchen to whip them into shape. Ellen took a sip of her beer and dove right into the personal questions. “So, Sam. You going to tell us about the girl.”  
Sam looked like he was going to choke and die. “What are taking about?”  
“Don’t you try to lie to me, boy. I saw you last night, you spent half of the night looking at your phone and smiling.”  
Dean chuckled glad to not be on the receiving end for once of Ellen’s questioning.   
“Hey, a little solidarity, Dean!”  
“You’re on your own, Sammy. I know better than to get between Ellen and a bone.” He winked at her for good measure.   
“Don’t you try to charm me Dean, I’ll get to you soon enough.”  
“Alright, her name is Jess. We’ve only just started going out, she’s amazing though. She’s in med school.”  
“Wow, I’m impressed baby brother.”  
Near the end of the meal, Crowley emerged from the kitchen with cheesecake for everyone. “Sorry, I didn’t have pie, besides I could never beat Ellen’s peach, this will have to do. On the house, for Sam”  
He set down the pieces in front of each of them. Bobby moaned at the taste of the first bite he called back to him, “There’s a special place in hell for you, Crowley!”  
“Yes, Bobby, it’s called the throne.”

By Monday, Sam was back at school and so was Dean. His job at the library kept him busy enough, but also let him slip in some homework, for which he was thankful. He didn’t see the brunette woman walk up to him. “Dean Winchester. What on Earth are you doing here?”  
He looked up to see Meg, from the clinic there in front of him. A half smile curled on his lips, “I think I could say the same thing about you Meg. I’m surprised the place didn’t burst into flames when you walked in.”  
“Do you actually work here?”  
“Which is harder to believe, that I work in a library or in a Catholic college?”  
“The second one, you numbnut, I always knew you played dumb. Which, by the way, is dumb.”  
“Yeah, well, I was never a smart as Sammy. But working here, I like it. It’s peaceful. Besides, I never would have been able to afford to go to school myself if not for working here.”  
Meg just shrugged her shoulders.  
“What are you doing here?” Dean was now looking at her somewhat suspiciously.  
“Like you, it is a means to an end. If I get a business degree, I can get out of that dead end job.”  
“I thought you like working there.”  
Again she just shrugged her shoulders, “Eh, its fine. But barely over minimum wage and no place to move up without some sort of degree. Seems like every other job out there needs some sort of school too, even if it’s trade school. And you know what, I’m tired of working jobs where I have to wear a name badge.”  
“Preach it.”  
“Amen.”  
Dean kind of fumbled around awkwardly for a second, but finally he had to ask, “So, Meg? What the story with Cas?”  
“What do you mean, Winchester?”  
“I just mean that I ran into him the other day at the Roadhouse, and he was having…a rough night. I was wondering if he was okay.”  
“He caught his boyfriend cheating.”  
All Dean’s air sucked in. Cas had not told him about that, not that he blamed him, Dean was practically a stranger.   
“Anyways, I don’t know why I’m telling you except I know you won’t say anything. Cas says they weren’t serious, but still that’s got to suck.”  
Dean knew the feeling, once and only once, but it was enough. That’s what had started the current dry spell. Almost a year now since he even felt like going ‘back on the market’. Now that he knew what had happened though, Dean knew that nothing was going to come of their friendship anytime soon. 

 

Meg didn’t work on Mondays because of classes, so when he showed for work on Tuesday morning and she was practically jumping out of her skin to talk to him, he was completely baffled. She practically shoved him into his office to talk to him.   
“Meg Masters, what the hell is going on?!”  
“Yesterday, I was minding my own business at school, being the perfect little scholarly student I am,” she ignored the snort from her boss, “and I went to the library. Do you know what they have at the library?”  
“Books?” He was slightly infuriated by her right now, it was early and the coffee had not entirely kicked in yet.   
“Yes, and hot librarians too. Hot librarians with mean little kitties”  
“Meg…” Infuriated did not begin to describe what he was feeling right now. But there was also a funny little flutter in his stomach, wanting her to go on.   
“He asked about you.”  
“What did you tell him, Meghan?” He was pissed now. She could tell by the use of her full name, which she hated and he knew.  
“Just that you were now on the market that was it. No details. I swear.” She lied. “And he might have given me this.” She pulled a note out of her pocket and handed it to Cas. Then she turned and flounced, FLOUNCED, from the room.   
At least Dean had the good sense to seal it in an envelope from his seemingly 12 year old office manager, for that he was grateful. “Hey, it was good to hang out the other night, if you ever need a friend, give me a call, 712-555-4875. Dean” Cas programmed it in his phone immediately, and almost sent a text right away. Then doubt crept in. ‘a friend’ it said. Clearly Dean had no problem with people who were gay, not only was he at the table the other night, but the redheaded girl Charlie? and Dean were close and she was there with her girlfriend. And he had made no issue with him, when he talked about his ex. But he had no idea of what Dean wanted, was he straight? Gay? Bi? Could Cas be just friends with someone who he was this strongly attracted to and the feelings weren’t returned. On the other hand, it certainly was nice being around that whole circle of friends Friday night. It had been so long since he had that. The people he had met outside of work so far were all Balthazar’s friends and if he was honest with himself, he didn’t like most of them very much. These people though, he had found himself laughing freely with and the social anxiety that he normally struggled with had fallen away by the end of the night. Could he have both? Finally he just bit the bullet and sent a text  
Hi, got your note. Thanks, Cas.   
Of course he was too chicken to do anything else but ‘accidentally’ leave his phone in his office the rest of the day as soon as he hit send. 

 

Dean stared at the text for what felt like an hour. How on Earth could just a few words make him like some damn giddy teenager? Not that he was going to push for anything, right? He knew that Cas has just gotten out of a relationship, albeit a short one, it was one that he got hurt from. Dean knew from experience what kind of havoc that does to a person’s brain and there was no way in hell he wanted to be a quick little rebound fling. Michael had been his first male lover, but it had ended badly and Dean felt like an empty shell for months after they had broken up. It had been nearly a year and a half since the break-up, and months after that before Dean even considered dating after that. Not that he had done much. Lisa and him had gotten back together for a while, she didn’t seem to mind that he ‘swung both ways’ as she colorfully put it, but it didn’t last for very long at all, and for all the same reasons it hadn’t lasted the first time, but this time it was Dean that was looking to get serious and she was not wanting to get tied down. They stayed friends and he was genuinely happy for her when he found out a couple months ago that she was pregnant.   
Great, now I have your number, too. Dean  
He erased the message as soon as he wrote it.   
I’ll call you and we’ll go get a beer or something. Dean  
Desperate? Was Cas on the other side watching the little dots appear, knowing Dean was writing a response? Great now he was worried about that, too. Shit.  
Thanks. Dean  
Short, simple. Not stalkery. ‘send’ Exhale.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean decided to invite Cas over for a beer at his apartment a couple days later, maybe watch a movie. He was going to make it light for the both of them so when Charlie suggested that she and her friend Hannah come too, Dean agreed. He liked the both of them, hell Charlie was the little sister he never knew he wanted, but had secretly hoped to get to know Dr. Novak better a little more privately. He reasoned that this would take the pressure off of Cas though, last thing Dean wanted was for him to get freaked out and skittish.  
When the doorbell knocked, Dean was a little disappointed that it was Charlie and Hannah there first. “Wow, don’t get all excited or anything?”  
“Just a little tired, Charlie. I got finals coming up. I just really needed a break tonight.” Trying to play it off, he enveloped her in a giant hug. “Where’s Dorothy?”  
“Working the late shift. You get Hannah instead, she and I went to college together. She’s almost as smart as me.”  
“Hi, Dean Winchester.” He stuck out his hand to greet the woman.  
“Hey. Charlie’s talked about you.”  
“Lies, all of them.” He gave her his best, patented Dean Winchester smile. It was easy to flirt with her, he didn’t feel the same overwhelming attraction as he did with Cas, but she was comfortable, like an old flame that just kind of smoldered out instead of being consumed by the fire. But he knew his attention was soon going to be drawn away.  
“So, Dean, what’s up with this movie date? And where is what’s his name?” Charlie asked him pointedly, as if Dean had not stopped telling her about Cas the last several days.  
“He said he was on his way. And you know perfectly well what his name is. And it’s not a date. Just a few friends having some beers, watching a movie.”  
“Riiightt!” Charlie and Hannah passed Dean and entered the living room to claim the best seats, the recliners usually taken by Dean and his brother, and leaving only the couch for Dean and Cas.  
The doorbell rang again. Hannah covertly watched Dean as he opened the door to the very handsome man behind it. You could tell by her face that she knew and hopes that might have been sparked by the flirtatiousness of their host were doused by the look on his face.  
“Glad you could make it, man” Dean clasped his hand onto Cas’s shoulder and felt the warmth of him all the way through the layers of clothing, radiating out.  
“Thanks for inviting me, I stopped and got some beer. Didn’t want to show up empty handed.”  
“My kind of man!” Dean exclaimed before darting his eyes away quickly. He was not going to get into dangerous territory tonight, he promised himself. He remembered the overheard conversation the vet had with Meg about never liking moving too fast anyways. “Hey, look who’s here, you remember Charlie, right? And that’s her friend Hannah. Cas Novak”  
Cas just kind of stood there behind the couch with a faint look of terror on his face before Dean continued. “Sit, man. Take off your coat, I’ll get us all some beers.”  
Snapping out of the look, Cas moved to take the long tan trench coat off, “Do you have somewhere I can put this?”  
“Well, normally we just have people throw their coats of the bed in the bedroom. End of the hall.” Dean snuck a look at the Dr.’s lines as he had twisted slightly removing the long coat. This night might be more difficult than he expected.

 

Cas opened the door to Dean’s room not knowing what to expect. It was surprisingly tidy, with a large bed decorated in warm dark reds and browns. He was surprised to hear someone behind him. He turned and for Dean much closer than anticipated. From this distance he could see all the freckles caressing the other man’s face. They stood together like that for a moment, occupying each other’s personal space, until Dean stepped back, stammering slightly over his words, “Hey, you want the 5 cent tour?”  
“I’d like that.” Still heady from the interaction.  
“So this, obviously, is my room. Nothing fancy. Behind you down the hall here on your right is the bathroom. On your left, Sammy’s room when he’s home. My workspace for school the rest of the time.”  
“Meg mentioned you were studying at the university as well as working there. What are you majoring in?”  
“Graphic design. I like telling stories. A friend of mine told me about storyboarding and it seemed like a good fit, so that’s kind of the direction.”  
Cas cocked his head to the side and squinted his eyes slightly quizzically, “Storyboarding?”  
“So, you know when they are make a movie or a TV show and they have the script and the director needs to show everyone how the shots are supposed to work and one scene goes to another to tell the story. That’s the storyboard. They are drawings usually, but they also use artists to make concept drawings of sets and costumes, creatures.” By now Dean was being wildly enthusiastic about his choice of study and Cas’s face was breaking out into a huge smile. Suddenly Dean stopped, as if self-conscious about his exuberance. “Sorry, I to bore you with this stuff. Sammy’s eyes are usually glazed over by this point.”  
“No, no, it’s good. I love it when people are passionate about the stuff they do. That’s why I became a vet. Truthfully, I get along with animals a lot better than I do with most people, so to help them every day, it’s what I love. Don’t ever let anyone take away your excitement.” By now Cas was looking at Dean with total admiration in his eyes, staring at him like the sun. Cas had never met another man so beautiful as him.  
“Hey you two! We going to watch a movie or should we just leave so you can make out?” Charlie called from the living room.  
Cas was nearly heartbroken when Dean looked away and raised his hand to scratch the back of his own head and then looked back at Cas again, “Ignore them. They’re just being jerks,” he called back to Charlie, “Be right there.” Dean dropped his hand and looked like he wanted to say something else, but instead turned and walked back to the living room. 

 

Dean felt like an idiot. What the hell was he thinking? ‘5 cent tour?’ He could barely admit to himself that he just had felt compelled to hurry down the hall, hopefully meet Castiel still in the bedroom and just let something happen. He wasn’t prepared for his reaction when Cas had turned around and they stood within inches of each other, simply breathing each other’s oxygen. Then the lame-ass excuse came out. What made it worse was that Dean had started babbling about his art. Normally he keeps a lid on his emotions pretty tight, but looking into those blue eyes did all kinds of squirrely things to his head.  
And he was going to murder Charlie. Just as he was going to reach forward and tentatively grab Cas’s hand, she broke the spell. He stopped looking at him like Dean was some sort of wonderment, and instead of reaching for his hand, Dean merely reached up and scratched the back of his neck. Played it cool. Tried to make the other man not feel like this was all some set up.  
They sat next to each other on the couch. Awkwardness from the hallway did not last long, and soon, Dean had even managed the old trick of spreading him arm along the back of the couch so that it was sort of around Cas. Too bad there was also about a foot of air between them on the couch as well. Charlie tried not to giggle at this throughout the whole movie. 

 

All too soon it was over. Charlie made excuses for her and Hannah to leave almost as quickly as the movie was over, citing, “lot of projects at work tomorrow, I’ll have to get in early.” Dean didn’t entirely believe her though since she all but pushed her friend out the door with her.  
“I’m sorry about my friend, Cas. She can be very pushy.”  
“She just wants her friends to be happy. I like her.”  
Dean reached his arm around to give a playful slap to Castiel’s leg. “I’m glad. It’s good you’re making friends.” Cas felt electric shocks from where Dean had touched him. What was he going to do? He could tell that the attraction was mutual by now, but where did Dean want it to go? Should he risk it? Cas turned sideways on the couch, so that one knee was on the cushions, foot hanging off the side. He draped his arm over the back of it so that now he was facing Dean. “What am I doing here, Dean?”  
“I don’t understand, what do you mean?”  
“Here, tonight? Why did you invite me?”  
“Uh, well. I wanted to get to know you better. I want to be friends.”  
“Is that all? Look, I’m usually not this direct. Hell, I’m never this direct, but here it is. I like you, Dean. And not just as friends. I don’t think I could be just friends with you, in fact-“ Cas might have said more but he was cut off with kisses from Dean. Needy, strong kisses. A tongue was pushing his mouth open and soon Cas was pressed into the corner of the sofa by Dean.  
Finally Dean broke free of the kiss, “I like you too. A lot” and smiled as he started kissing him again, now trailing his kisses down Cas’s jawline as one of Dean’s hand gently pulled his head back by his hair. The other hand roaming Castiel’s chest over his shirt. Cas was busy as well, roaming hands tracing down to Dean’s butt over his jeans. The other holding Dean under his arm around his back, pulling Dean into him as if he was a man dying of thirst and Dean was a river. Shirts were being pulled at and unbuttoned, frantic to remove the barriers between them. Finally, Dean came up for air, resting his forehead to Castiel’s. “Do you want to spend the night? Because, I don’t think this couch is going to do the trick, and there is a much more comfortable bed down the hall. Memory foam mattress and everything.”  
“God, I want to.”  
“Why do I feel a ‘but’ there?”  
“Well, because your hand is on my ass.” Cas managed a cheeky smile. “No, there is a ‘but’. I need to be honest with you.”  
Those words made Dean sit up a put a little distance between the two of them. “What is it?”  
“I lied about how my last relationship ended. He didn’t break up with me over a text. I did. I broke up with him with a text message. I know what you probably think of me for that, but I saw him. He was cheating on me with a woman he worked with and I saw him. They were too occupied to see me come in, so I just fled. I couldn’t face seeing him again, or even talking to him on the phone, so I just sent a text. ‘Saw you today with the blonde lady from the front desk, we’re through.’ Then I packed up what little stuff had accumulated at my place and sent it UPS to his work. He’s was calling and texting for a little while, trying to-I don’t know apologize or talk to me or something, but I won’t even check those messages.”

 

Dean sat there with a look of sadness on his face, his hand had gripped Cas’s at some point during the story. He didn’t really know what Cas wanted him to say about this, but he knew the man was hurting. Suddenly, Dean gently grabbed Castiel by the back of the head and brought him forward into another kiss. This time slow and deep and full of tenderness. “Thank you.”  
Puzzlement on Cas’s face again, “For what?”  
“For being honest with me today. I don’t always get that. And whatever happens between us, we’re at the very least friends.”  
“Friends who like to kiss each other?”  
“I would like to do some other stuff with you as well.” Dean lifted one eyebrow suggestively.  
Sighing, Castiel stood up, “I don’t know if that’s a good idea tonight Dean. I don’t want things to get complicated too fast. That was my mistake with Balthazar. I just feel like everything is all stirred up and mixed with him tonight and I would like being with you to be different.”  
“Fair enough.” Dean stood and turned towards the back of the apartment. “I’ll go get your coat. Alone, if you come with me, I’m not responsible for my actions.”  
Cas gave the other man a gummy smile, and focused on fixing his shirt. He was almost presentable when Dean returned. “Kiss for the road?”  
A quick peck on the cheek turned into being pressed against the back of the door as the rooted against each other like two horny teen agers. “You need to go before I pick you up and carry you back to the bedroom.”  
A moan escaped Cas’s mouth, a freaking moan, definitely getting a rain check on that one, Dean thought.  
“Yes, must go.” And Cas rolled out from under Dean’s arm and was out the door. Dean knew there was only one way he was going to be able to go to sleep tonight. He didn’t care that he started stripping on the way to the bathroom, the normally very neat man needed out of the confining clothes right now. He climbed into the shower and as he stood under the jet, he braced himself against the wall and jerked himself off, thinking of black hair and blue eyes. He saw spots as he orgasmed harder than normal for a solo performance and went to sleep that night dreaming of the real thing.


	3. Chapter 3

Cas lay in bed, clothed in just a pair of pajama bottoms, one hand slowly ghosting touches across his chest. His nipples tingled and stood as he skimmed over them. His eyes were closed as he imagined the feel of Dean kissing him earlier, his dick was interested in the memory, but he was savoring the sensations, not bringing his hand near to it. He drifted his other hand along the waistband of his pants, his skin felt ultra-sensitive and on fire. His hand slid under the elastic and the fabric dragged against his hardening cock. He bit his bottom lip as he touched himself, first at the tip, then smearing precum down its shaft. He moved the pants down his thighs to expose himself fully. He pinched a nipple and could feel his orgasm pooling. As he continued stroking, he reached down to play with his balls. He wanted Dean so bad, wanted his lips wrapped around him instead of his own hand. He could see it in his head, Dean kneeling in front of him, taking him deep until Cas couldn’t help but fuck his face. “Oh God!...Dean!” Cas cried out as he came, now spent. He lay there basking in the afterglow of his orgasm. He knew he told Dean he wanted to go slow, but God it was going to be a test. 

“Holy crap, Dean!” Charlie smacked him upside the head when she opened the door.  
“Wow, I guess you don’t need me to look at your car?”  
“Whatever, you love me.” Charlie ushered him inside. “Why did you do that to me last night?”  
“Charlie?” Dean asked dangerously.  
“What, Dean? You and Cas did not need Hannah and me there, what the hell?”  
“I thought…I don’t know what I thought. I didn’t want to come across as pushy, okay.”  
“He looked like he wanted to tear your clothes off and have his way with you right there, I don’t think you have to worry about pushy.”  
Dean’s cheeks turned pink and he scratched the back of his neck. “Well, he put the brakes on, so don’t worry that you two interfered or anything.” Dean sulked into the kitchen and checked her fridge for a beer.  
“Put the brakes on, the hell? What’s up with that?”  
Dean shook his head before continuing, “Bad breakup.”  
“Ohhh.” Charlie reached into the fridge for a beer of her own.  
“Yeah, ohh.” Dean took another drink.  
“But he’s still interested, right?”  
“Yeah, I guess. I just don’t want to fuck this up.”  
“I know.” She clinked his glass against his before she took another drink.

Dean’s phone buzzed with a text message.  
Would you like to have dinner?  
His breath inhaled sharply at the text from Cas. He wasn’t expecting one so soon, really. He knew that Cas returned the attraction, but doubt had crept in throughout the day since they had seen each other and he had a bad habit of self-depreciation. His hand hovered over the letters before returning the text.  
Love to. Just tell me where and when.  
Dean smiled to himself as he sent it. The one text for Cas had brightened his entire mood.  
If you’re not busy how about tonight?  
Dean felt his heart jump.  
What were you thinking, Cas?  
Dean watched the dots appear and disappear as he waited for the return text. Cas was just as ruffled as he was, it seemed. Finally,  
Roadhouse? They make good burgers.  
A smile crept over Dean’s face, he loved that someone could appreciate a good burger instead of a fancy restaurant.  
730 sound good to you?  
Sounds great, Dean. See you then.  
See you tonight, Cas.  
Dean turned his ringer off and started back to work on the paper that was due on Monday for his Ethics in Business class. It was dry work, but he now had a treat at the end of his study session to look forward to. 

Saturdays at the Roadhouse were always bustling, so Dean had arrived a little early to make sure they had a table that was reasonably out of the way and they could hear each other over the noise of the crowds. It also gave an excellent view of the door to watch for Cas’s arrival. The man was hard to miss though in an ill-fitting tan over coat. As he took it off, Dean’s breath caught at the sight of the skin tight jeans and a blue shirt that brought out the color in his eyes. Dean thought his saw them sparkle as he found Dean and their table. Damn I really am turning into a girl he thought to himself. Nevertheless, a smile split his face as Cas approached and sat down.  
“Hello, Dean.”  
“Hiya, Cas.” Dean fiddled with the label on his beer.  
“I hope I didn’t keep you waiting long.” Cas’s face was open and it was all Dean could do to not stand over the table and kiss him.  
Dean shook his head, “No, I just got here a few minutes ago, wanted to make sure we had a seat. You want something from the bar?”  
“Sure, a tall lager would be great to wrap my hands around.” Dean nearly choked at the innuendo, but when he looked back, Cas was examining the menu as if nothing had been said. Dean slipped out of the booth and up to the bar.  
Jo was already at their table when he returned with the beers. “Hey Dean. I was just introducing myself to your friend here.”  
Dean ducked onto the bench across from Cas, trying not to blush too bad in front of Jo. “Jo, I think you met Cas the other night. Cas, this is one of my best friends, Jo. Her mom runs the place.”  
Cas gave a warm smile to Jo, “Pleased to officially meet you, Jo. Your mother makes excellent food.”  
A bright smile flashed across Jo’s face, “You should try the pie. Dean here might just live on it if it were up to him.”  
“Don’t be giving away all my secrets, Jo.” Dean tried to scowl, but couldn’t help smiling when he saw Cas’s face light up.  
Jo snorted, “I think the whole town knows of your love affair with pie, Dean.”  
Once again, Dean felt the flush in his cheeks. Jo decided to have mercy on them, “You having the usual, Dean.  
“Of course. You know what you want, Cas?”  
“Just the bacon cheeseburger, please” Dean was fairly sure that Cas had not even really looked at the menu before ordering and he found it endearing.  
“Of course,” Jo winked at Dean as she left with their order.  
“Sorry about her.” Dean ducked his head before meeting Castiel’s gaze.  
“You’re friends care about you, Dean.”  
“My friends are nosy, Cas.”  
Castiel grinned as Dean struggled to look grumpy, but failed miserably. Their conversation was easy between them. Dean had worried that he would be too tied with nerves to talk, but he felt unusually relaxed with Cas, as if they had known each other forever. By the time their food had arrived, they had already covered the topics of education and childhood crushes. Dean was definitely regretting the fact that Cas had wanted to hold back, he had never felt such immediate attraction to someone that went beyond physical before. He had been in love before, hell Michael and him had even discussed making things as permanent as the state of Iowa had allowed at the time. Theirs had been heat and passion, but had exploded into fighting and mistrust on Michael’s part. He started to get nervous again.  
Cas’s face scrunched in confusion. “Is something wrong, Dean?”  
Dean waved him off, “No, no, don’t worry about it.”  
“Dean…” Cas covered Dean’s hand in his.  
“Hell, Cas, I’m bad at the whole relationship thing. I move too fast, I get attached too easily. I’m a mess.” Dean sat back in the booth, sliding his hands away unable to meet Castiel’s eyes.  
“I don’t really see those as drawbacks, Dean.”  
“It is when the person you’re involved with doesn’t share your enthusiasm.” Dean’s face soured as he lost himself momentarily in the past. Startled out of it by Cas moving his own hands back to his side of the table and leaning away from him, he felt the mood of the evening starting to fall apart. “Hey, I’m sorry. I guess the both of us have some bags to carry.” He gave a half smile to Cas across the table.  
Cas looked at him tenderly, “I guess we wouldn’t be human without some.” He took a fork and dug into the apple pie that Jo must have slipped onto the table without them noticing. Dean watched the look of bliss on Cas’s face as he tasted it for the first time, a small gasp escaping his mouth. If Dean had to discretely adjust his jeans under the table, well that’s just what he had to do. He couldn’t help it that Ellen made apple pie that tasted like autumn, making you want to curl into someone’s arms with a warm mug of cider and listen to the rain.  
Before Dean knew it, the food was gone and he could feel Jo watching them from the bar. Cas nodded in her direction, “I think she’s trying to tell you something.”  
Dean snorted, “Yeah, we’re taking up valuable booth space. You want to get out of here?”  
Cas pursed his lips before nodding his head, “Let’s go outside.”  
Dean’s face broke into a wide grin, “Outside is good. I’ll just go say goodbye to Jo and meet you out front.” As they stepped out of the booth, Dean couldn’t help but glance back and take in another look at Cas’s ass. He willed himself to stop thinking about it as he approached Jo. “Hey.”  
“Hey, yourself.” Jo pretended to scowl at him. “How your date with McHottie going?”  
Dean blushed again, and ignoring the question and handing over his debit card. “Just run my damn card, Jo, and be nice or no tip.”  
“That’s what he said.” Jo muttered under her breath.  
“What was that?”  
“Nothing. I can’t run the card, Dean.”  
“Why not? My money suddenly no good here?” Dean was starting to get aggravated with his friend.  
“No, your date already paid. Earlier, when you went to the bathroom.” Jo shrugged but her eyes didn’t leave his face.  
“Oh.” It had never even occurred to him that Cas would want to pay, Michael always had some excuse as to why he couldn’t until Dean just finally accepted it and never thought about it. All his other relationships had been with women, and perhaps in some things he was a bit old fashioned and he always insisted on paying.  
“Go! Get out of here, moron!” Jo finally shooed him away from the bar, busting him from his thoughts.  
“Goodnight, Jo. Say hello to your mom for me.”  
“Night Dean.”  
Dean made his way to the front doors of the Roadhouse and found Cas sitting against the bumper of an older jeep. “This your ride?” Dean pointed at the rig.  
“Yeah, it’s not the prettiest, but sometimes I have to make field calls and I quickly found out that a regular car was just not feasible.”  
“Looks like you keep it in good condition.” Dean was walking around the vehicle, as if inspecting it.  
“I have to, I can’t afford to be with a vehicle for long.”  
Dean nodded approvingly, “Who do you take it to?”  
Cas looked a little sheepish, “Like I said, I haven’t been in town long. I took it to some guy named Walker when I first got here. He had good reviews, but something about him. I don’t think I’ll be going back. You know anyone?”  
Dean grinned, “Well, for basic stuff like an oil change, I can help you with that. No sense taking it somewhere. For actual repairs, Singer Auto. Looks like a junkyard, but some of the best repairs and restorations in town.”  
“You work on cars too?” Cas gaped at Dean.  
“Practically grew up in Bobby garage, Bobby Singer. I rebuilt my baby from the frame up.”  
Cas cocked his head in confusion. Man, I am dead, thought Dean, “Baby?”  
“1967 Chevy Impala. She’s over there.” Dean pointed to the black beast of a car parked under a light. When he turned back towards Cas, the man was grabbing him and turning him around, pressing him against the Jeep, kissing his breath away. 

 

Cas sat on the bumper of his Jeep, waiting for Dean, chewing on his lip. God, he hadn’t been this frustrated by someone since…since he couldn’t even remember when. In a way he was glad he had told Dean to go slow, clearly Dean had some of his own past baggage to deal with, but God did he want him. Dean finally emerged from the front doors of the bar, noticing him right away. “Is this your ride?”  
Cas glanced down at the bumper he was sitting on, “Yeah, it’s not the prettiest, but sometimes I have to make field calls and I quickly found out that a regular car was just not feasible.” He rubbed hand along the chrome. He watched as Dean prowled around the vehicle, suppressing a shudder at the appraising look he was giving it. He craved that inspection for himself.  
“Looks like you keep it in good condition.”  
Cas’s mouth was suddenly dry, “I have to, I can’t afford to be with a vehicle for long.” He was amazed that he was keeping up small talk with this man.  
Finally, Dean looked at him in the eye, “Who do you take it to?”  
Cas frowned a little at the memory, Gordon Walker had decent ratings on the internet, but the predatory look on his face when they spoke had been unsettling. He felt silly now in front of Dean, “Like I said, I haven’t been in town long. I took it to some guy named Walker when I first got here. He had good reviews, but something about him. I don’t think I’ll be going back. You know anyone?”  
He melted as Dean’s face came alight with a grin, “Well, for basic stuff like an oil change, I can help you with that. No sense taking it somewhere. For actual repairs, Singer Auto. Looks like a junkyard, but some of the best repairs and restorations in town.”  
He felt like his breath had been sucked out of him, he tried not to imagine Dean in a greasy tank and jeans, leaning over his Jeep, shaking his ass to some music in the background. Cas stealing up behind him and pressing against him, his denim clad cock pressing against Dean, distracting him. “You work on cars too?” He managed, only gaping a little.  
Dean flicked his tongue over his lips before a cocky smile teased out, “Practically grew up in Bobby garage, Bobby Singer. I rebuilt my baby from the frame up.”  
His baby?! Cas thought, What? He titled his head to the side unconsciously, “Baby?”  
“1967 Chevy Impala. She’s over there.” Cas’s eyes followed to where Dean was pointing. A beautiful black classic car sat under a light, pristine and gleaming. Cas has spotted it on the way in and had given it a once over then. He couldn’t stand it anymore, Dean was turning back towards him and he had to kiss him. He grabbed him and spun him around until he had Dean pinned against the Jeep, before pressing his lips to his. It was hot and forceful, full of wanting. Dean gave as good as he got though, running his hands through Cas’s hair and pulling him closer. Cas already felt as if too many clothes separated the two. They were rutting against each other like teenagers behind bleachers in high school before Dean broke them apart momentarily, resting his forehead and Cas’s. “I thought you wanted to take it slow?”  
Cas nipped at Dean’s lower lip, before leaning into the shell of his ear, “Fuck slow, I want you.” He raked his teeth along Dean’s ear lobe before pulling his face back to look at Dean.  
“Right then, do you want to follow me in your car or come back in the morning for it?” Dean’s cocky smile had returned and Cas wanted to suck it off his face.  
“Well, Dean, since I’m not sure if I would trust you to drive with me next to you right now, perhaps it’s best if I follow you.” Cas moved his hand to cup Dean’s groin, pressing down enough to elicit a moan.  
“You might be right.” Dean dove in for another kiss and it took them 10 more minutes to separate and get to their respective vehicles. Only then it was because Ash came out for a smoke and threatened to turn the hose on them. Another couple minutes for each of them in their cars to calm down enough to feel as if they could drive. They may have broken a few speed limits on the way to Dean’s, but when he pulled into a visitor’s parking spot a moment after Dean had arrived, he felt drunk with excitement and lust. Dean strode towards him and resumed their kissing. “Let’s get inside.” He finally rumbled.  
All Cas could do was nod and follow, and when Dean bent over slightly to turn the lock, he couldn’t help sliding his hand down Dean’s butt, along the crack of his ass and between his legs. God, he was hot. Cas was pressed against him as Dean stood and opened the door, but he didn’t move forward into the apartment. Cas turned his head to kiss the side of Dean’s face as he leaned his head back, clearly enjoying Cas’s hand exploring. “I want you naked, Dean.” Cas breathed into his ear.  
Dean nodded and started to move slowly forward, trying to not put space between the two of them. Cas hooked the door with his foot to slam it shut and kept moving with Dean, his hand now inside Dean’s pants, but over the underwear. Cas knew he was teasing him, but he wanted it to last as long as possible. He ghosted his hand over Dean’s hole through the boxer briefs, and got a whimper. “Do you like that, Dean?”  
“Yes, fuck.” Finally they had made it into the bedroom. Dean’s back pressed against Cas’s front. Cas moved his hands up and undid the buttons on Dean’s shirt, sliding it off him. Cas sucked and nipped a bite into Dean’s shoulder.  
“Oh, you taste so good. I knew you would.” Dean leaned his head back again against Cas and let himself feel the sensations of the other man’s hands run over his chest. Over his nipples, they were hard and sensitive now, and when Cas rolled one in his fingers and nibbled at his neck, he made a noise that made Cas think he was going to come in his pants right there.  
Slowly he moved his hands back down to the zipper on Dean’s jeans. He undid it slowly, he knew Dean could feel the drag against his hardened and leaking cock, and he wanted him to moan again. Dean’s hands covered Cas’s as they both moved to slide his pants down, before Dean kicked them off. Cas gripped Dean’s hips and pressed him against his wanting cock. “I want you, Dean. In every way possible.”  
Dean reached around, turning his head to drag him into a kiss, open mouth and filthy. “In every way, Cas?” he whispered into Cas’s mouth as he ground against him, a sly smile spreading on his face. Cas returned a smile and chased Dean’s lips as they moved away, he felt a momentary disappointment until he realized that Dean was moving down his own clothes, undoing the buttons on his shirt and sliding kisses down his chest. The downward track continued with Dean reaching the belt on Cas’s own pants. He slowly undid the buckle and slid it out of the loops, before popping the button at the top of his jeans. He leaned into Cas as kissed him full on the lips, both of their breathing ragged, but their torsos skin to skin as she pulled the zipper down. It was Cas’s turn to moan when Dean reached in a took his dick firmly in hand and began to stroke. Dean knelt down, moving torturously slow, until Cas’s throbbing cock was eye level with him. Cas stared at Dean’s face, stroking his chin as Dean leaned forward and took it all deep in his throat. Cas groaned as he threw his head back, this was at least as good as his fantasy had been, better and Dean was really here, slipping his mouth up and down his shaft. Pausing occasionally to run his tongue along the base or kiss the head. His hands rubbing against the backs of his thighs as move up to caress his ass. Cas started to thrust into Dean’s mouth, face fucking him. His hands in his hair holding his head, pushing his dick deeper and deeper into his mouth, and Dean just takes it, not choking. Cas starts to feel the orgasm building, but he wants more. Another time he’ll come in Dean’s mouth, all over his pretty face, but for now he wants to fuck him properly. He pulls Dean up and kisses him as if it had been a year since their lips had touched. He can taste Dean, but also the smell of him on Dean and he’s becoming torturously hard.  
“I’m going to fuck you, Dean. I want to fuck you so hard the neighbors complain about the noise.” Dean pulls away, his pupils blown wide.  
“Yeah, Cas. I don’t know, my walls are pretty thick. You better be up to it.” Dean backed away seductively, clad still in his briefs, a small wet spot over the bulging dick being held back by the cotton.  
Cas licked his lips as he discarded the shirt and pants that Dean had left hanging on his body when he went down on him. A low whistle of appreciation came from Dean as he finally saw the vet naked. Golden and toned from being outside, a runners body, lithe and muscly. Rows of letters in a language Dean didn’t recognize under one rib, Dean ran his fingers over it, kisses trailing along. “You’re glorious, Cas.”  
Cas carded his hands through Dean’s hair again, before lifting his lips up to meet his, this time soft and passionate, “Have you looked in a mirror, Dean?” Cas leaned them back onto the bed, his arms boxing Dean in.  
Dean didn’t look Cas in the eye, “I’m nothing special.”  
Cas felt heat burn in his chest, “What was that, Dean?” he kissed him soundly again.  
Dean’s eye finally made contact with Cas’s, “I’m nothing special.” He shrugged it off, not wanting to kill the mood.  
Cas propped himself fully onto his arms, his voice deep with both lust and sincerity, “Dean, you are one of the most beautiful people I have ever met. You were practically a single parent to a little brother when you were still a child yourself, a brother who made it into Stanford, I might add so obviously you did something right.”  
Dean rolled out from under Cas’s gaze and sat on the edge of the bed. Cas sat next to him, his arm loose around Dean’s back, head nested on Dean’s shoulder. Dean didn’t look at him. “That was because of Sam’s big brain, not me.” Dean’s hands in his lap as he picked at the invisible dirt under his nails.  
“Right, you had no part in making sure he went to school, had food on the table, a place to sleep. Dean, you did that. Without you, there would be no Sam.”  
“He’s my little brother, I just did what anyone would do.” He shrugged, barely glancing back.  
“No, Dean you didn’t. Families aren’t always as what you think they would be. My parents disowned me my senior year in college. I haven’t spoken to anyone in my family in 12 years, I don’t even think they know I’m a vet, or what state I live in.”  
“Cas, I’m so sorry.” Dean turned to gently kiss the hand that was now on his shoulder.  
Cas flopped back on the bed, “Ugh, don’t be. Bunch of homophobic, religious pricks, the lot of them. I thought, at first, Anna and Gabe would have tried to contact me, but they turned out the same.”  
“Anna and Gabe?” Dean questioned as he lay down beside him.  
“My cousins. But as close as a brother and sister to me. They were away when it all came down, so I don’t even know what they were told,” tears lingered in the corners of Cas’s eyes, but he willed them away with deep breaths as Dean stared at him.  
“You’re allowed to be upset about that, you know.” Dean traced the back of his hand down Cas’s face.  
“Thank you.”  
Dean’s eyebrows pinched together, “For what?”  
“Just thank you. I haven’t talked about them in a long time, trained myself not to think about them. I didn’t realize how much was still under there.”  
Dean kissed his forehead, “Don’t worry about it, Cas. You can tell me anything.”  
Cas smiled wanly, “Well, I think we have effectively destroyed the moment, what do you think?”  
Dean chuckled, “Yeah, but I still want to sleep with you.” He pulled them farther up onto the bed, lifting the covers up, allowing both of them to scramble under them. Dean always told people he didn’t cuddle, but that was a flat out lie, he loved to cuddle. Cas huddled into Dean’s front as Dean wrapped his arms around him, nuzzling his face into Cas’s hair, inhaling his scent. He didn’t care that they had never actually made it to the fucking stage of the evening, besides with any luck that could happen in the morning. The man settling into his arms was already more intimate with him than Michael had ever been. Dean was drifting off to sleep when he realized that he was falling in love.


	4. Chapter 4

The sun streaming in through the bedroom window woke Dean lazily. As he lay on his stomach, he could feel the man to the side of him, a warm hand sliding along the small of his back tracing uneven circles. A press of lips into the tender flesh at his side. He curled into the touch, nearly purring at the sensation, before turning his face around to look at the other man. Blue eyes sparkled with mischief as they meet his. “I didn’t know you were part cat, Dean.”  
Dean grinned as he watched Cas. “I guess I needed someone to bring out the animal in me.”   
Cas groaned and pressed his forehead into Dean’s back, “Really?” He laid his face down against the warm skin of Dean’s shoulders.   
Dean chuckled and Cas could feel it reverberate through him. The backside of his hand gliding farther down, and then turning over, running his knuckles over his backside. His other hand slipping along his Dean’s arm. Dean rolled over, careful to not move Cas aside. Cas moved forward to kiss Dean’s lips as his hands gripped into Dean’s hips. He pressed his erection into Dean’s side and traced his fingers down to take hold of Dean’s own. Dean gasped into Cas’s mouth as they kissed, his tongues tracing the inside of the other’s mouth. They moved together until they were lying chest to chest, legs slotted together. Dean reached down and stroked Cas’s cock in his own hand before Cas moved to take hold of Dean’s, lacing their fingers together and then wrapping them around both of their swollen dicks. Dean moaned into Cas’s mouth as their kisses turned into more of an exchange of breaths.   
“God, Dean, you feel so good.” Cas moved his mouth down Dean’s jaw, nibbling into his neck.   
Dean moved their hands off and rolled them in the bed until he was on top of Cas, their dicks grinding together again. Slowly he slid down Cas’s torso, laving kissing on the other man’s chest, taking time to suck Cas’s nipples. Cas bucked up under him, desperate for friction again. Dean smiled as he took on nipple lightly in his teeth, pulling slightly until a harsh gasp pulled from Cas’s throat. He continued his path downward, between the other man’s legs. Cas’s cock was thick and swollen, leaking already and Dean couldn’t help licking a stripe up from the base along the underside.   
“Dean!” Cas keened.   
Dean teased the head with the tip of his tongue, before leaning in and taking it into his mouth. The smell of Cas nearly overwhelmed him, woodsy and the slight scent of trees undercut with the musky odor that was singularly Cas. He sank in more until Cas’s cock was hitting the back of his throat and Dean tilted slightly so he would not gag. He swirled his tongue around the other man’s cock and felt Cas’s hands gripping his hair, the tinge of pain from it mixed with the sweet arousal from his own increasingly hard erection made Dean moan, sending vibrations from his mouth straight to Cas’s dick.   
“Fuck, Dean!”  
Dean pulled off with one last lick before moving back up to capture Cas’s lips in his. “I want you to fuck me, Cas.”   
Cas flipped Dean over again until Dean was on his back, “Jesus, Dean, I’ve been wanting to fuck you since I first saw you.” He stroked Dean’s cock a couple more times, swiping the pre-cum and moving his finger to Dean’s hole.   
Dean bucked into Cas, “Ungh! God, Caas…” he flailed as he reached toward the bedside table.   
Cas saw him grasping, “Top drawer?”   
“Yes, Cas! Ungh, God, keep doing that!”   
Cas found what he was looking for in the drawer, never moving one hand from Dean’s ass, he sat up and dripped lube onto his fingers. He switched hands and moved a slick finger into Dean, using his other to pump Dean’s dick slowly. Dean grabbed the sheets and arched up into Cas’s hand, not feeling the burn as a second finger moved in. “I want to make you scream my name.” He scissored his fingers inside Dean, making him writhe and gasp.   
“Yes, Cas, fuck me!”   
Cas flicked his fingers up and hit Dean’s prostate and Dean let out a howl, gasping from the sensations. “That’s it, Cas!” A third finger stretched in, and Cas moved his hand to the back of Dean thigh, pressing it forward and nearly folding Dean in half. Cas sat up slowly, raising Dean’s legs to his shoulders, then Dean heard the packet open and the condom being rolled on, more lube being applied. He looked down as Cas lined himself up with Dean and pressed in slowly. Cas leveraged himself against Dean’s thighs as he filled Dean’s puckered hole. Stilling himself as he bottomed out, letting Dean get accustomed to him. Finally, thrusting in and out, holding back at first. “Harder, Cas! I want to be able to feel you next week.”  
Cas spread Dean’s legs out further, “Yeah, you want people to know you’re a slut for my cock, Dean?”  
“Fuck, yes, Cas!” Dean tried to buck into Cas as the other man started to slam into him harder, but he couldn’t with his legs spread so wide. Cas finally let go of his legs and Dean was able to wrap them around his back pressing Cas into Dean. As Cas moved slightly forward to hold himself up on his arms, he hit Dean’s prostate again. Dean’s whole body tightened, his fingers clawing at Cas’s shoulders. Cas tipped downward to kiss Dean as he reached between them and began to stoke Dean.  
“So good, Dean. Are you going to come on my cock?” Their mouths over each other as their kisses became sucking and biting on each other’s neck and jawlines.   
“Nngh! Yes! Fuck Cas!” Dean felt the orgasm building as the double sensation of Cas repeated hitting his sweet spot as he fucked him and jerked him off at the same time. He threw his head back as he arched into Cas and released thick, white ropes of come between them, pooling on his chest. Cas rode him even harder through the orgasm as Dean saw spots, until finally Dean felt Cas slam against him a few final times, coming deep inside.   
Cas relaxed onto Dean as he slipped out of him, Dean removed the condom from Cas’s softening dick, tying it off before dropping it on the floor next to the bed. “That was awesome, Cas.”   
“Mmmm.” Cas ran a finger through the come on Dean’s chest, lifting it then into his mouth before kissing Dean.  
“You better be careful, Cas. I’m not quite up for round two yet.” Dean grinned at the other man, as he grabbed him and pressed him into his chest for a deep, longing kiss. Very unlike the lustful ones they had already shared.   
“You keep kissing like that and we’ll both be ready before you know it, Dean.”  
Dean’s phone rang from somewhere under the pile of clothes. “Ugh.” They broke apart as he reached down to root through everything, finally locating it at the last minute. “Sammy?”

 

Cas got up of bed to give him some privacy and use the bathroom. He smiled as he took a quick shower, he had never felt this euphoric after sex with Balthazar, sex with Bath was great and all, but this had been different. He ran his head under the warm water and frowned, the whole reason he and Balthazar had issues at first was because they were operating at different speeds, he wanted to go slow while Balth wanted to go, go, go. Now he was rushing into it with Dean, just weeks after their breakup. He turned off the water and leaned against the wall of the shower. Taking a breath to compose himself, running his hand over his face and taking a deep breath, he emerged the shower. When he re-entered the bedroom, Dean was gone. His heart sped up for a minute, but then he heard sounds coming from the front of the apartment.   
“Dean?”  
“In the kitchen.” Cas made his way down the hallway, to see Dean clad only in a pair of jeans that hung low on his hips, making a cup of coffee.   
Cas took the mug handed to him. “Was that your brother?”   
“Uh, yeah, he’s coming up for a visit again. Spring break is next week and he wants to bring Jess home.” Dean smiled wistfully and took a drink of his coffee.   
Cas returned the smile, “That’s great. From what you said about her, she sounds nice.”  
Dean shifted his weight, “She’s great, too good for him. It’s just weird.”  
“You’re baby brother is growing up?”  
“Something like that.”  
Cas took Dean in his arms and hugged him tight. Dean kissed him again and as Dean’s hands moved lower, Cas realized he was still only wearing a towel from the shower. He broke them apart.   
“Dean.” Cas’s face serious suddenly.   
“What is it, Cas?”   
Cas could see that there was hurt in Dean’s eyes, now. “I know what I said last night, Dean. I’m sorry.” His voice started to break, “This is all just a little overwhelming.”  
Dean grabbed Cas again and folded him back into an embrace, this time keeping his hands and arms safely above the waist. He kissed the top of Cas’s head. “Don’t worry about it, baby. I’m here. We can go back to going slow if you need to.”   
The breath that Cas was holding seeped out, “You’re not mad?”  
“Why would I be mad? We can still be together, right?” Dean held Cas so that he could look into his eyes.  
Cas gazed at the green eyes meeting his own, he reached forward and grabbed Dean by the back of the head, bringing him in for another kiss. He pulled back momentarily, “Yes, Dean.”  
“Well, then, see? Nothing to be mad about. Although you might what to put some clothes on, unless you did want a round two?” Dean waggled his eyebrows suggestively, giving Cas a lascivious smile.   
“Dean…” Cas warned playfully.  
“Well, you are nearly naked and kissing me. You do know the things you do to me, Cas?”   
Cas removed himself from Dean’s arms and leaned back against the counter. Dean could see now that the towel was tenting. “Probably the same things you do to me, Dean.”   
Dean licked his lips slightly as his eyes raked over Cas’s lithe body. “Cas, you gotta stop, man.”   
Cas stood up straight again, “Sorry, I’m going to go get dressed.” He turned to head back down the hall, Dean’s eyes following him the whole way. 

 

Dean tried to think of things to help ease his erection. He took his cup and crossed to the living room to take a place on his sofa, he noticed that the door to his bedroom had not latched shut and bounced open slightly. Through the crack, he could see Cas’s ass and toned legs, made firm by his early morning running Dean had teased him about over dinner last night. If it was going to keep him in that kind of shape though, Dean was never say another word about the jogging habit. You could bounce a quarter off that ass. He forced himself to look away out of respect, sitting instead on the sofa. He thought about the amazing sex they had shared this morning, Dean had never had it that good before, and he had some awesome sex in his life. He wondered what he had done in his life to deserve someone as amazing as Cas, but then he thought about it. He let the darkness and the self-doubt in and began to wonder how long before Cas would figure out that he was a fraud and leave. He didn’t hear him return to the living room, and was surprised when a pair of arms wrapped around his neck from behind. A kiss planted solidly on the top of his head.   
“I think I’m going to head out.” Cas leaned forward and pecked his cheek.   
“What? It’s Sunday, you don’t have to go.” Dean grabbed his arm and looked into his blue eyes.   
“Dean, I need to go. I really like you, and I really want to keep seeing you, but I need to clear my head. If I stay, we’ll just end up having sex again and that is just going to complicate things for me.”  
Dean ducked his face so Cas wouldn’t see the hurt, “Fine, I’ll call you later.”   
“Dean?”  
“What?” he sulked into his mug, not caring if he looked childish.  
“Dean, look at me.” Cas hooked a finger under his chin and pulled his face to look at him again. “Dean, I really enjoyed last night, all of it. And this morning, that was spectacular. If you think for one minute that I don’t want to do either of those things again, then you’re a fool of a took.”  
Dean’s eyebrows knotted together in confusion, “Did you just quote ‘Lord of the Rings’ to me?”   
“Yes, yes I did. Now, quit moping and give me a proper kiss goodbye.”   
Dean stood and walked Cas to the door, before pressing into him, sealing their mouths together. The kiss was not hungry, or lazy, but far more sensual. Leaving both of them breathless as they broke apart again, Dean then held the door open for Cas to leave.


End file.
